


You Went Too Far (to work our way back)

by madlaw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Betrayal, Break Up, Cheating, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Heavy Angst, Identity Reveal, Rough Sex, Secret Identity, Sex, Swearing, completely consensual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlaw/pseuds/madlaw
Summary: Kara and Lena have been dating for almost six months and are on the verge of moving in together.  Lena still doesn't know, or really suspect, Kara is Supergirl.  Under the influence of Red K, Supergirl visits Lena at L-Corp one night and they fuck.  Lena believes she's cheated on Kara and when Kara's cured she agrees.  Because as far as Lena knew, shewasfucking someone else.  Kara doesn't see a way back for them and Lena believes she never deserved Kara anyway.Chapter titles and summaries inspired by Alexander Hamilton, the musical.





	You Went Too Far (to work our way back)

_Now..._  

"The thing is...you wanted Supergirl and tonight your wish came true.  But Kara’s the one who loved you all along…and it wasn’t enough.  _I wasn't enough_. _”_

Lena will never forget those words or the heartbreak in Kara’s eyes.  She’s thrown it all away, thoughtlessly, in one hormone-ridden moment.  Everything she’s ever wanted… and she can’t blame anyone but herself. 

 

* * *

 

 _Earlier tonight..._  

Lena’s exhausted.  She’s been working late and barely seen her girlfriend all week.  But Kara waits for her at home.  Well, at Lena’s penthouse.  Over the last five months they’d slowly started spending most of their time there and Lena plans on asking Kara to move in with her.

Lena never thought she’d be so lucky.  She’d fallen in love with Kara Danvers so easily, it terrified her.  She’d tried to fight it for almost a year.  If Kara hadn’t kissed her all those months ago they’d probably still be dancing around each other, ignoring the chemistry between them, and exasperating everyone around them.

Lena isn’t naive enough to think Kara’s perfect, but she’s perfect for Lena.  She floods all the dark corners of Lena’s heart with light and brings peace to her soul.  She accepts Lena, giving her unconditional love, her protection, her support, and a kindness Lena never knew existed.

So Lena’s happier than she’s ever been, even with all the recent challenges at L-Corp and the criminal antics of her family.  She has the love of the most remarkable woman she’s ever met.  But like everything else she touches, she destroys it.

 

* * *

 

The sky is free of clouds and the moonlight casts a soft white glow reflecting off Lena’s desk, providing just enough light to reveal the outlines of the sparse furniture in her office.  The white sofa takes on a bluish hue, like fresh snowfall, as the light and shadows mix throughout the generous space.

Lena shuts her computer and picks up her phone to call her driver when Supergirl lands on her balcony.  Late night visits from the superhero are not uncommon, but she longs to get home to Kara.  So when she opens the sliding glass door, she intends to keep it brief.

Supergirl strides inside without invitation. 

“Supergirl, it’s rather late to be working...”

“I could say the same for you Ms. Luthor,” the hero smirks cockily; a dark gleam in her eye Lena’s never seen before. 

“Fortuitous wouldn’t you say,” she asks playfully, as she leans on Lena’s desk, invading her personal space.

Lena arches an eyebrow.  She’s never met this Supergirl, the one devouring her with hungry eyes.  It sends a chill racing down her spine straight to her pussy.

Supergirl's eyes flick to Lena’s full lips as she steps even closer.  The confident CEO means to back away.  She means to ask what’s going on.  But before she gets the chance, Supergirl’s giving her a charming smile, deliberately obliterating her personal space, her breath warm on Lena’s mouth.  “I think we should take advantage of this lucky coincidence,” she whispers huskily. 

Lena shivers and starts to respond, but Supergirl seizes the moment to claim her lips, nibbling and teasing and conquering.  Lena succumbs without thought.

The hero demands entrance to her mouth and it’s granted freely.  She lifts Lena, her strong arms gripping her thighs, Lena’s guttural groan echoing while Supergirl explores her ass, her back, gripping her neck and sucking possessively at her pulse-point.

Lena groans inaudibly to anyone without super-hearing, “no…we shouldn’t…”  She tries to focus on Kara, the love of her life waiting for her at home.  But her voice lacks confidence.  She sounds like a woman wanting to be persuaded. 

Supergirl pulls away, feigning confusion, as she trails a finger from the hollow at Lena’s throat to her cleavage, staring intensely with red-tinged eyes. 

“Why?  Don’t you want this?  Don’t you want me to ravish you, Ms. Luthor?  Don’t you want to feel what it’s like to be fucked by a Super?” she teases mischievously with a mocking taint.

Lena can’t deny it.  Yes—a part of her craves what will undoubtedly be the hero's powerful fuck.  She’s harbored a crush since the first time Supergirl rescued her.  Not a crush born of affection, but one stoked in lust.  Lena craves the power, the dominance. 

“Tell me to go and I will,” Supergirl taunts as she stands utterly still.

But Lena’s whimper and desperate hold tell the story more effectively than words.

Supergirl sits her almost gently on her desk, which contrasts sharply with the tearing of Lena’s blouse a second later.  She steps back, drinking Lena with her eyes like she’s an oasis in the desert.  “You’re absolutely stunning,” she breathes seductively. 

Her eyes dare Lena to end their game and Lena means to stop it before they go any further, but instead she yanks Supergirl down and submits, her body an offering on the altar of a goddess.

Supergirl uses her super-speed to strip Lena until the conflicted CEO lies naked on her desk with the hero biting kisses along her collarbone, tugging on her nipples, licking down her torso, and Lena can’t think through the lustful haze fogging her mind, but she knows she’ll be covered in bruises, evidence of her betrayal littering her body.

“Tell me what you want Luthor,” she growls, a threat more than a promise.

“Just shut up and fuck me,” Lena bites out.

The hero instantly ceases her attentions, sharply gripping Lena's hair until Lena’s forced to meet her eyes.  Liquid desire rushes between Lena’s thighs and there’s no disguising her ardent arousal.  

“You will not speak to me with that tone of voice,” the hero commands harshly. 

“Now.  Do you want me to fuck you?  Or leave you here?”  She asks indifferently, like Lena’s just some random slut she picked up at a bar. 

“Yes—please,” Lena pleads as she bows her head in something akin to shame.

Supergirl releases her grip abruptly and steps back.  “On your stomach and spread your legs,” she demands staunchly.

Lena obeys, sealing her fate.  There’s no coming back—Kara will never forgive her.  But her body’s a raging inferno and she's weak.  She never deserved Kara anyway.

The hero surprises her with gentle kisses across her shoulder blades and down her backbone, but they morph to bruising bites and coarse licks on her ass.  She writhes with pleasure, struggling impotently against the Super's dominance.  But she craves it.

“Tell me how hard you want me to fuck you,” Supergirl orders harshly, “tell me you want me to ruin you for anyone else, Luthor.”   

Lena whines with need, assenting silently, but the hero expects an answer, pulling Lena’s hair forcibly, biting sharply on her earlobe. 

“Answer me Luthor—or I’ll leave you dripping wet and ruing the day you passed up your chance to be claimed by a Super,” she threatens knowingly.

“I—want—it—rough—and deep—and fast—just—please—take me!” she gasps with eager abandon.

Supergirl takes her from behind without warning.  But Lena barely feels her, she’s so wet, two fingers won’t suffice.  “More—please—I—need—more” she urges licentiously.

“So much for loyalty,” the superhero quips smugly. 

Lena bites her lip almost hard enough to bleed.  She wants to tell the Super to shut-up.  She doesn’t want to remember how she’s betraying Kara with every touch, every thrust of someone else’s hand into her greedy cunt.

The wet sounds of her corruption, along with her ceaseless moans, suffuse the silent office as Supergirl adds two more fingers, using super-speed to continue fucking her conquest.  Lena sees stars as she feels the ardent pounding through every inch of her body.  She’s so close, it’s too much, but not enough and she can’t string together a coherent thought when the Super starts scissoring her fingers, her thumb vibrating against Lena's clit with inhuman speed as she gives Lena the bang of her life. 

Everything explodes in a white-hot flash as Lena’s orgasm rips through her mercilessly.  She’s never come so intensely or so interminably.  She’s totally undone, wrecked.  Supergirl removes two fingers and slows to human speed, still invading Lena's sex, but ignoring her clit. 

“You’re going to come for me again,” she schools Lena aggressively, daring Lena to defy her.  It’s not a question, but Lena knows she can stop this at any time simply by saying no. 

The hero crooks her fingers just right, dragging her digits achingly over Lena’s g-spot unhurriedly and relentlessly until Lena’s screaming her name and trembling.    

She lifts and imprisons Lena against her chest single-handedly, while sucking Lena’s abundant arousal from her skillful fingers. 

“Your pussy tastes divine, did you know that?” she asks nonchalantly with a haughty grin. 

Her next kiss is uncompromising and carnal as she hums in Lena’s ear.  “Who knew a Luthor would beg to be fucked by a Super?” 

Lena wants to tell her to fuck off, wants to slap her, but she finds herself on the couch, hands gripped tightly, Supergirl’s mouth working between her legs, placing violent kisses on her thighs.  Cerulean eyes lock on jade and Lena catches crimson flashing in pupils blown wide. 

“I will mark you.”  Supergirl warns indifferently.  Lena responds by thrusting her hips against the hero's egotistical mouth.  But in the next second she moans as the goddess kisses her clit, greedily-lashing her folds.  A moment later she throws her head back in ecstasy as the hero tongue-fucks her into incoherence.  “Fuck—yes!” 

She immediately grips the Super's hair, jerking her tightly to her throbbing sex.  Supergirl allows it and Lena’s shrill cries wrench uncontrollably from her throat.  “Please!  Oh god!  More!” 

The hero shows mercy and sucks Lena’s clit into her mouth.  Lena trembles, but it’s nothing like the violent quaking when the Supper vibrates her tongue and drives her closer to the edge.  Lena’s on the brink— “Beg.”

Lena’s desire battles with her sudden anger—she’s begged enough.  But the Super denies Lena her tongue and she immediately begs without conscious consent. 

“Please—I’m begging you!—let me come—I’ll do anything you say!” 

Lena's instantly rendered mute, shattered with extreme pleasure bordering on pain. 

She loses track of time and when she regains her composure Supergirl’s towering over her sporting a narcissistic smirk.

“I will admit Luthor—you’re the best fuck I’ve ever had.  Scream my name anytime for a repeat performance,” she winks. 

“Say hi to Kara for me” and then she’s gone.

Numbness steals through Lena's veins.  Kara.  What has she done?  She forces herself up and showers in her private bathroom, dressing in her spare outfit and texting her driver.

 

* * *

 

 _Between then and now..._  

Kara’s not home when Lena arrives.  She pours herself a scotch and slumps onto the couch to wait.  The tears start and she doesn’t even try to stop them.  She’s not sure how long she's sat there when she hears Kara’s key in the lock.  She looks into Kara’s eyes and it’s instantly obvious.  Kara knows.  Lena sees the pain and disillusionment, the utter devastation. 

The Super rubbed it in Kara' face, the same way she’d taunted a naked Lena once she slaked her thirst.  But still, Lena doesn’t blame the superhero.  Supergirl didn’t betray anyone.  She knows Kara, but they’re not friends.  They’re not lovers in a monogamous relationship.

Kara sits across from her and takes a deep breath.  “I want to hear it from you.”

Lena looks her straight in the eyes, tears streaming, regret etched on her face.  “I let Supergirl fuck me tonight.”

Kara slowly nods once.  “Why?”

Lena shakes her head guiltily, but Kara deserves an answer.  “It was my fantasy since the first time she rescued me.  I wanted her to dominate me.  Tonight she offered to fulfill it.  I let her.” 

Lena doesn’t make any excuses.  She doesn’t plead for forgiveness or claim weakness.  She doesn’t make empty promises or pretend she can make Kara feel better.

“So what do you want now Lena?”

Lena looks at her in confusion, not even daring to hope.  She won’t demean Kara by expecting her to excuse Lena’s behavior.  So they sit quietly for awhile, until Kara stands.  She unbuttons her shirt purposefully and Lena gasps, horrified at the implications.

“I was going to tell you on our sixth-month anniversary.  I don’t know why I picked that exact date.  It has nothing to do with me or you.  Really it was about everyone else, my friends, my family, my colleagues.  So they’d have time to see you were worthy of my trust, my love, my faith.  So they could see the real you the way I see you.

Maybe it was wrong of me to keep it from you for so long.  Maybe you consider it a betrayal or a lack of trust.  You have the right to be upset.  We’ve known each other almost two years and even before we fell in love, you were my best friend.  You deserved to know.  You’d earned the right. 

But that’s where I’m stuck Lena, because you _didn’t_ know.  You thought Supergirl was someone else, someone _not_ me.  So what am I supposed to do with the knowledge technically you didn’t betray me, but you _would_ have?”

“Kara, I…”

“Stop Lena.  I was there.  You never even said my name.  You begged her—well me, to fuck you.  I guess that’s where I went wrong.  I gave you my love, maybe I should’ve made you beg for it.”

“It was you…”

“Yes and no.  I am Supergirl.  But tonight I was under the influence of red kryptonite.  It brings out a Kryptonian’s darkest thoughts and anger and eliminates all inhibition.  But even in my deepest, darkest self, there’s only love and desire for you.  I could never take you against your will.  Nothing in the universe could make me hurt you.” 

Lena marvels at how Kara says it so matter-of-factly.  But Lena knows it to be true.

“The last time I was under the influence of red kryptonite, before you moved here, I threw Cat Grant off a balcony.  I broke my _sister’s_ arm Lena.  But you…I’m so lost in love with you, all I wanted was hot sex.” 

“Kara, I will not make excuses.  Now that I know though, it makes more sense to me.  Maybe I’m deluding myself to try and ease my guilt, but it’s why the attraction was so intense.”

“There are over seven billion people on earth Lena.  There’s at least one or two out there either of us could be intensely attracted to, don’t you think?  Am I just supposed to hope you don’t cheat on me?”

“I would never betray you.”

“How can you make that promise, Lena?  How can I believe you?”

“Because it was a mistake and despite all the despicable things I’ve done, I learn from my mistakes.”

Lena’s never seen Kara so expressionless, so _absent_.

“I hope that’s true.  I hope the next person who falls in love with you…the next person you love…will be enough. 

The thing is...you wanted Supergirl and tonight your wish came true.  But Kara’s the one who loved you all along…and it wasn’t enough.  _I wasn't enough_. _”_

Lena knows she’ll never be in love with anyone else.  She’s never been in love with anyone but Kara. 

“If you’re ever in danger Lena, I will come for you.  I will always protect you.  I will always defend you.  Those things will never change.  But we're done—there's no more _us_.” 

Kara places her lips to Lena’s forehead for a few seconds and squeezes her arm gently.  “Goodbye Lena.  I love you.” 


End file.
